The Real You: Finnceline Version
by BossKing109
Summary: A 19-year old Finn wants to prove to Marceline that he isn't a weenie or a goody-two shoes and that he can be a bad boy. So he decides to turn himself into a vampire to do it. Will this pay off? Will Finn prove himself that he really can be bad? Additional side stories containing Fiolee, TidalFlame, and BurningWaves. I call them: Inter-Elemental Double Date and Nightosphere Battle
1. Weenie and Goody-Two Shoes

**AT belongs to Pen Ward.**

* * *

It was a casual, sunny day in the Land of Ooo. A nineteen-year old Finn, walked up to the Vampire Queen's lair.

He had grown taller over the years. He developed a deeper voice, and his blue eyes were finally actually visible.

His blonde hair grew to be longer and spiky. When he was 15, he found out FP was cheating on him with _Water Prince. _He hasn't ever talked to either of them ever since, and he quickly went into depression.

Fortunately, Marceline was there to cheer him up. They hung out and had fun, and Finn decided to forget about dating for a while. Marceline taught him everything about humans. They dug up material and he learned everything he needed to about his kind.

By the time he was 18, Finn felt as if he was actually there with the humans before the Great Mushroom War. He and Marceline also dug up some old clothes human teenagers like himself wore. So now he sported blue skinny jeans, black Reeboks, a light brown T-shirt, and he now wore his bear-hat as a hood, to which he could connect to all his shirts.

Finn even worked out, losing his baby fat and actually showed some muscles, also gaining six-pack abs. He was now a practical tourist attraction to the princesses. Finn began to hang out more with Marceline after Jake left and moved in with Lady once they married. Their kids were already old enough to go out on their own and went house-hunting, living by themselves. But when Finn was sixteen T.V (Tim Veeron) went missing was never found.

Finn sometimes hung out with Fionna when she wasn't hanging out with Marshall Lee. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn also married, had children that went on their own soon once old enough, with one of them also being reported missing. Finn, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, Lumpy Space Prince, Prince Gumball, Marshall, Cake and L.M's sons, and Kim Kil Whan at times had Guy Nights when they just wanted to get away from their girlfriends for a while, or just wanted to hang out and have loads of fun.

Marceline and Finn worked together to restore the lost memories in Ice King, and were successful. Though Simon kept his wizard appearance, he remembered Marceline and who he was. He officially stopped kidnapping princesses. A few months later, Simon alas cured his physical appearance and became human again, thought he stayed in the Ice Kingdom since he was accustomed to the area. Especially Gunter. Finn was also glad that some princesses stopped bothering him and got hots for Simon. But now Simon has done almost nothing but try to find his Betty again.

A couple months after Finn turned 17, Finn discovered a very rare, and dangerous demon was contained inside him from watching a video his birth parents made while learning about humans. So Finn had to learn to control his anger or the demon within him would influence his body, move on to the mind, and then corrupt his soul, and then there would be no more Finn Mertens…only the demon. It took awhile for Finn to accept this, but realized it was no one's fault, and that he was still a hero.

Finn, his clothes a bit torn up and scorched, part of it actually still a little on fire, knocked one the vampire's door. The door swung open and Marceline tackled Finn to the ground, her demonic face screeching at him. Finn only stared at her with a bored-like state. "…is that it?" he asked nonchalantly.

Marceline's face returned to its normal state, and she got off him, pouting. "Ugh…this sucks!" she whined. "I can't scare you easily! You're no fun anymore!"

"Whatevs," Finn stated, standing up and brushing himself off.

"What happened to you?" questioned Marceline.

"Hmm? Oh. I just saved Little Dude and a Jelly Kid **(Bravest Warriors! :D) **from a gang of dragons and a school of giant fire-breathing, carnivorous plants. I obviously had to team up with the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving."

"M'kay. You are such a weenie though."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Whatever you say, goody-two shoes."

"I'm not a goody-two shoes, either! I'm hardcore!"

"Sure you are. Whatever you say Finnegan, you'll never be able to compare more than this daughter of the Lord of Evil and queen of vamps. Just because you have a rare demon inside you doesn't make you better."

"I never said it did! But I'll prove to you that I'm not a weenie nor a goody-two shoes! I'll…I'll…I'll be a bad boy! Yeah, that's it! I'll show you I can be a bad boy!"

Finn ran from his best friend and through the Grasslands.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" he yelled, still running. "I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

And he was soon out of sight.

* * *

An 18-year old Fionna deflected a fireball with her Crystal Sword she learned how to control. "Give it up, Xergia!" she shouted.

Xergia laughed, "Never! The Goblin Kingdom will be ruled over me again!"

Fionna growled and leapt at Xergia, high-kicking her in the face.

Xergia grunted in annoyance and stabbed her wand in the ground. The flowers then began to come to life and walk like zombies towards Fionna. "Good luck fending off my evil army of living flowers!" Xergia cackled before using her wand to teleport away.

"No!" cried Fionna before being punched in the gut by one of the flowers. Before she could counter, one grabbed her ankle and threw her to a tree. As Fionna rubbed her head, groaning in pain, a fly dropped on her head.

"Huh?" she took the flyer off and scanned it. After ten seconds she gasped. She stuffed the flyer in her pocket and ran out the forest. The army of evil flowers started to follow her, only to be ambushed by a pack of starving, mutated rabbits.

Fionna raced across the grass fields, sweat rolling down her cheeks. She had to get to Marshall's. Fast.

No way was _**anyone **_taking her Marshall and calling him **their **property. Definitely and absolutely not _her _Marshall Lee. Otherwise, they would have to talk to her fist about it.

* * *

"Hurry it up, Haley!" Flame Price called from the entrance of his room in the Fire Kingdom.

"Wait, Jarred!" Flame Princess screamed from her room.

"You've said that like, five times already! We can't keep our dates waiting!"

"DONE! I'm coming!" Flame Princess exclaimed and running over to her cousin. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around in a red dress.

"Great. Now let's go-"

"Only great?"

"Come, _on_!" Flame Prince grabbed Flame Princess's arm and dragged her out of the kingdom to greet their dates, just finishing their preparation of their double date with Water Princess and Water Prince.

* * *

**There's more to come! I might pretty much be focusing on this story more than the others! Review please!**

**-BossKing109**


	2. Attack of the Were-Gnomes

Finn walked down a path in the forest, thinking of a way to be bad. He then found a pack of mutated rabbits. Finn stared at them for a moment before a devilish grin spread across his lips.

Just seconds later, Finn ran screaming naked from the rabbits chasing after him.

* * *

"Hey, Marie." Flame Prince greeted his girlfriend. Water Princess hugged her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "Ready to go?" Flame Prince made a small smile. "Yep,"

"H-H-Hi, Flame Princess…" Water Prince stammered, blushing. He always got Goosebumps every time he was around Flame Princess. But they were the good kind of Goosebumps.

Flame Princess giggled and kissed his cheek, causing Water Prince to blush harder. "Hey there, Benjy."

"Benjamin!" Water Prince exclaimed silently, still blushing. Flame Princess rolled her eyes. Whatever. Let's go have some fun guys!" The four cheered and headed off.

* * *

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed, slamming the door open. The house was deserted. Fionna growled. She had no choice now but to go to the Nightosphere. Fionna drew a Phil face on the wall and doused it with bug milk.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Fionna chanted before a large hole with fire spewing out opened. Fionna grinned and ran inside.

She gasped, realizing she had gotten into a line leading to an arena. There was a giant air balloon in the red sky, a large screen on it showing Marshall Lee and the word 'prize' on the screen as well. "Marshy!" Fionna whispered.

She then noticed the last person she'd ever want to see.

Ashley.

Oh _no_.

And she was close to the start of the line! Fionna was about to run to the begin but a demon shrieked at her. "Hey!" he hissed. "No mortals allowed to enter the contest! Especially not human mortals! You are forbidden to come back! _OUT_!"

The demon pushed Fionna out back into Marshall's home before the vortex closed. Fionna pounded the wall in exasperation. Tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Marshall. Not her Marshall. She didn't know if her life would ever be the same without him.

An idea soon popped into her head. "That's it!" she cried happily.

* * *

Finn kicked a rock in frustration, breaking it in half. "Damn it!" he yelled. "How am I supposed to prove Marcie wrong now?!"

_Let me give you my power, _the demon inside him coaxed. _You will not only be bad. You will be unstoppable! _

"Not to mention bloodthirsty and evil." Finn stated out loud. "No thanks."

Finn paced around in front of the tree fort as Beemo ran around in a robber costume. After several minutes, Finn snapped his fingers. "Of course! I can become a vampire! And I know just how I can be one without Marceline's help."

Finn ran from the grass fields, knowing a place he could just find a certain wizard.

Magic Man.

* * *

As the two couples walked along the forest, the army of evil flowers and a pack of Were-Gnomes surrounded them. "Perfect start to a perfect date," Flame Prince commented, lighting up fireballs in his hands. Water Princess raised a brow at him, grinning.

"This is gonna be fun!" Flame Princess said. "Right, Ben?"

"…."

"…Ben?"

"AHH! GUYS! HELP! THEY GOT ME!" Water Prince screamed, flailing his arms around as six Were-Gnomes carried him to a cave. "BENNY!" Flame Princess cried and ran after him, throwing fireballs at the gnomes.

"Haley, wait!" Flame Prince shouted after her before being kicked in the crotch by a flower. Water Princess grunted and punched the flower to the ground. After recovering, Flame Prince spewed a tornado of fire at the flower army, burning them to crisp.

A Were-Gnome bit Water Princess on her leg, making her shriek in pain and shake the gnome off her. Flame Prince created a firewall, separating him and Water Princess from the gnomes.

He examined the bite on her leg before sucking the poison out.

But he didn't spit out enough and a portion turned his tongue purple and black. "What's wrong with your tongue?" Water Princess questioned. Before Jarred could reply, he threw up blood mixed with coal and suddenly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Jarred!" exclaimed Water Princess, shaking his body but to no avail. The firewall died down but the gnomes had already retreated to the cave Flame Princess and Water Prince went into.

Water Princess sighed and carried Flame Prince up in her arms, running out the woods and to the Candy Kingdom.


	3. So Screwed

**I don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

Finn flew into the sky, laughing as he soared through the clouds. Threatening Magic Man to feed his hat to Tasmanian Worms if he didn't turn him into a vampire with the ability to go out into the sun without dying was brilliance.

He skin was now pale, his hair in the same spiky style, only it was jet black. He had blood red eyes, and sharp fangs showing from his mouth.

He then noticed the Candy Kingdom under him, and smiled evilly.

"Bad-boy time,"

* * *

Fionna, disguised as a red demon, entered the Nightosphere. The line was shorter but she was sure Ashley had already gotten into the area. After eight minutes of impatiently waiting, Fionna reached the entrance.

"Got any experience and qualifications to enter this contest?" the security guard questioned her.

"I fight a lot…and I mean, a _lot. _I own weapons. I'm 18, and I'm being forced to do this."

"You're in."

Fionna quickly ran in to see other twenty demons attending the competition.

And they were all female.

She then saw Marshall…arguing with Ashley.

She hid behind a boulder and peeked through, listening in on their conversation.

"I told you Ashley, I don't wanna get back with you! I don't love you anymore! I hate you!" Marshall exclaimed. Ashley scoffed. "You love that pathetic human girl?"

"No. But she's 100 times better than you, could kick your ass, and even if I don't love her and she doesn't love me, I rather have her be my girlfriend than you."

Fionna felt her heart shatter when Marshall said he didn't love her, but felt hope when he said the last phrase. Plus if she won not only could she kick Ashley's butt, but get a kiss from Marshall Lee!

"Whatever. She's not here." Ashley stated.

"That doesn't mean you'll win,"

"Not if I don't cheat." Ashley gave a smirk.

"You WITCH!" Marshall hissed at her. "I'll freaking-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Marsh-Marsh. You're mother said if you harm any of the contestants they win by default."

Marshall growled in irritation and annoyance. _Damn that woman! _Marshall screamed in his head.

Fionna heard Marshall cuss Ashley out, which made her snap at him and walk away angrily. Fionna then ran over to the Vampire King. She was happy to see him but also fuming.

"Marshall!" she exclaimed, reaching him. Marshall groaned, "Oh, great. Not another fan girl…"

"_Fan girl_?" Fionna seethed, and threw a punch at his afce, but he caught it with is hand. "I was teasing, Fifi." he chuckled. "I knew it was you. I recognize that voice anywhere."

"Why would you bother to be a prize for something like this?!" Fionna asked angrily.

"I didn't. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to win this and get you out of here."

"I don't need saving. I already have an escape plan. I'm planning on bailing as soon as this is over."

"…That's it?"

"Yes,"

"You're kidding!"

"Well, you shouldn't be here. All the girls here are my ex-girlfriends. All of them are either wizards, witches, were-wolves, or vampires."

"_WHAT?!_" Fionna shrieked. She was stunned that everyone of these girls were his ex-girlfriends. The thought made her extremely mad. They probably all just used her Marshall like he was just a toy.

"But Marshall, there's like 18 or 19 here!"

"Twenty actually. And I've been living on Earth for at least 1000 years, Fi. What do you expect?"

"…Good point."

"Yeah. My last girlfriend, which you know, was Ashley, and that was like, two or three hundred years ago."

"So you didn't date any humans?"

"I did. About two, I think. Both of them were great, but when I was dating them, I was the one who was dumped."

"Wait. You dumped _**all **_of these girls?"

"Yep. I know, I'm a freak and jerk."

"What? No. Marshall, I never said-"

"_Contestants! Get prepared! Because we are about to start the 946__th__ Annual Nightosphere Battle!_" shouted a speaker.

"I have to go now," Marshall said. "Good luck, don't get hurt, and make sure Ashley loses."

Fionna nodded with a small smile. "I will, Marshy. Thanks."

* * *

Flame Princess threw fireballs at the incoming skeletons closing in on her. Soon, she found Water Prince unconscious in a cage of bones. She tried burning through them, only for the place to rumble and to discover her boyfriend was really in the stomach of a Skeletal Giant.

As the ferocious Skeletal Giant approached her, the deadly Were-Gnomes came in, snarling.

_Oh, I am SO screwed, _Flame Princess thought.

* * *

"Will he be okay, PB?" Water Princess asked anxiously.

Bubblegum nodded. "Yes. Don't worry, Marie. Flame Prince should be outta here in just two days."

"Great! Thanks, PB! I knew I could count on you."

"No problem. You can see him shortly. Just wait in the waiting room. There are books and magazines and nurses that will tend to your needs."

"Alright,"

Water Princess walked in the waiting room, reading a magazine by a window. Ten seconds later, she heard screeching from outside and looked down outside the window and gasped.

Finn was sucking the color out of a candy person, draining him dry. In fact, there was a pile of dead candy people on the ground behind him, all colorless. Even several Banana Guards.

Before Marie could yell down and tell Finn to stop, the candy person was dead, and Finn turned to Cinnamon Bun, who was dancing with a green insect. Water Princess jumped down, splashing in a pool of water as she landed a few feet away from Finn.

"Finn! What happened to you?!" she exclaimed. "Are you a vamp or some undead creature or something?! Why'd you kill those Candy peeps?! Finn!"

Finn ignored her and began to approach Cinnamon Bun.

Water Princess grunted and ran in front of Finn. "Stop! I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this!"

Finn hissed at her and kicked her hard in the jaw, making her fall to the ground. He then picked her up by the throat and sent an uppercut to her stomach, sending her crashing into a wall.

In the infirmary, Flame Prince lay comatose on the bed, and rasped one faint word, barely heard at all,

"…Marie…."


	4. The Chaos Continues

Fionna panted as she blocked an attack from Emma, Marshall's 12th girlfriend. "Marshall will be mine again!" the were-wolf humanoid exclaimed.

Fionna's teeth clenched in rage. "NEVER!" she screamed and stabbed Emma in the throat with her sword, causing her to fall to the ground motionless.

"So I guess we're the only two left…"

Fionna turned to see Ashley throwing a vampire's girl body behind her to the ground. Fionna growled. "I suggest you give up now before it's too late…"

"Oh?" Ashley smirked. "I'm sure that's _my _line. After all, you're just a human."

"Then how come I made it this far, biatch?"

"SHUT IT! YOU WILL _**NOT **_INSULT THE WITCH QUEEN!"

"Witch Queen?" Fionna repeated before being blasted by a blue fireball.

Ashley cackled evilly. "This is fun. But not as fun as having Marsh-Marsh back. He'll make me sandwiches all day. Not to mention he was good in bed too…"

Fury surged within Fionna and she leapt to her feet and high-kicked Ashley hard in the face. Ashley shrieked in pain and took out a magical glowing axe. She swung at Fionna, which made a long thin red line run through Fionna's cheek.

From on top of the arena, Marshall was watching from inside a building and gasped when he witnessed Ashley punch Fionna in the stomach.

He floated over to the door but two guards blocked the exit. "I'm sorry, but you cannot leave!" one of the guards exclaimed. "Get outta my way!" Marshall yelled and elbowed the guard in the side and throw him at the other guard before flying out.

"FI!" he shouted after him as he floated down through the building.

Fionna heard Marshall Lee's voice and looked at him. "MARSHY!"

"ONLY _I _CAN CALL HIM THAT!" Ashley screamed before hitting Fionna in the jaw with an uppercut. "DAMN YOU, ASHLEY!" Marshall screeched angrily at her as he made it down to the battle field.

Ashley scoffed, "Shut up, Marsh-Marsh. I'll have you soon. But for right now…" Ashley pulled out a steel tube that shot out yellow and red electricity and impaled Marshall in the stomach.

Marshall screeched in agony. "IT FEELS LIKE THE SUN!"

"That's because it's electricity from the sun's rays…" Ashley snickered.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Marshall shouted before collapsing to the ground. Fionna struggled to stand to her feet, only to witness Marshall motionless on the ground, warts and blisters on his skin.

Fionna suddenly screeched in outrage and lunged at Ashley, knocking the steel tube from her hand and throwing punches at her, her fists connecting with her face repeatedly.

* * *

Flame Princess groaned in pain as she was swatted to the wall by the Skeletal Giant. She managed to burn up all the Were-Gnomes, but she was no match for this thing.

Water Prince's eyes flew open, and he studied his surroundings to realize he was in the Skeletal Giant's stomach that was about to kill his girlfriend.

The giant roared and was about to strike, until water started spewing out from the giant's mouth, until it broke apart from all the water Water Prince formed inside it.

"Benjamin! You alright?" Flame Princess helped her boyfriend up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Water Prince rasped. "We need to find Flame Prince and Water Princess though."

Flame Princess nodded. "Right,"

* * *

Cinnamon dropped down to the floor, dead as Finn laughed evilly.

Princess Bubblegum walked into the waiting room to check on Marie, but noticed she wasn't there and heard screaming and hissing outside.

Bubblegum gasped, seeing the sight of Finn killing yet another candy person and Water Princess trying to stop him.

"MARIE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" PB yelled down at the royal.

"I don't know, okay?!" Water Princess shouted back at her. "But I think Finn's some demonic creature! A vamp, maybe!"

"Vampire…? Marceline!"

PB grasped the castle phone on the wall and dialed the numbers to call Marceline.

After a few seconds, she heard a voice whisper, "Speak…"

"Marceline! We need your help at the Candy Kingdom!"

"Why?"

"It's Finn! It seems he's turned into some sort of vampire! And he's killing my people and terrorizing everyone!"

"_WHAT_?!"

"Please! Come qui-"

Marceline suddenly only heard a violent screech, crashing, a scream from Bubblegum and soon static.

"Bonnibel? Bonnie!" Marceline exclaimed, trying to get a hold of her again to no avail.

Marceline grunted and hung up. Who could have done this? Her father? No. Even though he's a demonic being he can't turn peeps into vampires. The Lich? Nope. Most likely still trapped in the Multiverse. Marshall? No. Ash? He's been missing for five years. A witch? Possibly. Warlock? Also possible. The demon within Finn. Doubt it since Bonnibel would have told her that right away. Magic Man. Bingo! But then again…wasn't this _her _fault…?

She **did **make fun of him and call him a weenie and goody-two shoes. And he _**did **_say he would prove her wrong. Marceline smacked her forehead. "That idiot…he actually went that far just to prove me wrong…"

Marceline called Fionna but nobody answered. Marce sighed and grabbed her axe-bass, left food for her undead poodle and departed from her lair. She had to pay a little visit to a certain wizard that was partially responsible for this.


	5. Margles, my Sweet

Ashley kicked Fionna to the wall, and she fell to the ground.

Both were exhausted and gained powerful injuries from each other, but they were going to win for Marshall…

"MARSHALL WILL BE MINE, AGAIN!" Ashley shrieked.

"In your dreams!" Fionna exclaimed.

With a burst of energy, Fionna lunged at Ashley, punching her hard in the jaw and sent an elbow to her stomach. Ashley fell on her back to the ground before Fionna pierced her sword into her chest.

Ashley coughed up blood. "…I…I just w-w-wanted…h-hap-piness…" she rasped before her eyes slowly closed.

Fionna frowned and began to regret what she did, Ashley's words somehow sinking in to her…

"_Congratulations, Fionna Mertens! You are the winner of the Nightosphere Battle! The Vampire King is yours!_" the announcers shouted.

Fionna smiled and ran at Marshall, who was struggling to get up, but a voice bellowed, stopping her.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET SOMETHING LIKE _**THIS **_HAPPEN!"

Fionna turned around to see Hanna Abadeer, the Lady of Evil, standing before her. "The last contestant you must face, Fionna, is ME! Because I will not allow my son getting into any relations with a mortal! Especially a _HUMAN _MORTAL!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" the audience uttered in shock. Fionna felt a force suddenly rip off her disguise.

"SHE REALLY **IS **A HUMAN!" one of the demons in the crowd cried. "_ DESTROY _HER, YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled a demonic woman.

"SILENCE, FOOLS!" Hanna shouted at them and looked at Fionna. "You will face me in this final round, mortal. If you defeat me, which I have extreme doubts you will, you will have permission to marry Marshall Lee."

Fionna's face went red. "W-What?! N-No! I don't wanna _marry _him! I just-"

"LOVE HIM?" yelled one of the people in the audience.

"DATE HIM?!" screamed another.

"MAKE-OUT WITH HIM AND SEE IF HE WOULD BE A GOOD BOYFRIEND OR NOT?!" went another.

"WANT TO HAVE HIS CHILDREN?"

"_**SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!**_" Fionna shrieked at them in absolute fury and embarrassment, her face redder than before.

Hanna smirked. "This shall be easy, obviously…" she whispered before she took out a large dagger that looked similar to Fight Queen's sword.

"**DIE**!" she screamed before swinging the weapon straight aimed for Fionna…

* * *

Flame Princess and Water Prince entered the kingdom only to find themselves shocked as they witnessed the sight of drained and dead bodies of candy people everywhere. Buildings and houses were destroyed. There were cracks in the ground. Some things were even lit on fire.

"What could have done this…?" Flame Princess rasped.

"I think you mean _who_." stated Water Prince.

"Wha-"

"DUCK!" shouted Water Prince as he pulled himself and his girlfriend to the ground as a candy helicopter and three banana guards crashed into the exit wall beside them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Flame Princess uttered.

"Like I said. It's who. I THINK FINN'S BEEN DOING THIS!"

"What the hell makes you say that?!"

"Come with me!"

"That's what he said,"

"…That's not funny. That's plain sick, Haley."

"…Oh. I apologize for that then, Benjy."

" For the gazillionth time, don't call me that. It's freakin' Benjamin!"

"I don't recall your name being 'Freakin' Benjamin…'"

"…You know what? J-Just…follow me…"

They ran to the Candy Hospital to see dead candy people everywhere and everything trashed like Jake had just been in an Ice Cream rush.

Thank Glob, he wasn't, because the last time he actually was, was last week…

They walked down along the hallway and found Bubblegum and Water Princess on the floor, unconscious.

"Pebubs!" gasped Flame Princess.

"My sis! Marissa! Speak to me!" Water Prince shouted, shaking his sister. Water Princess moaned in pain, signaling she was alive, but she was barely breathing.

"We don't have much time! Help me bring-"

"Gotta bring PB to the infirmary too, though!" Haley said.

They ran into the infirmary and set the two royal females on beds, but Flame Princess noticed a familiar body on another bed.

"It's my brother!" she exclaimed and ran over to him. "Jarred! Can you hear me?! Jarred!"

Flame Prince groaned.

Flame Princess sighed in relief.

"He's barely alive, however…" Water Prince stated. "Most of these peeps are barely alive. No, wait. All of them are, except our siblings and Poibles…what in the name of Aqua heck are we gonna do?!"

"Hang on. What even made you think it was Finn who had done all this in the first place…?" Flame Princess questioned.

"Because I'm not some goody-two shoes…" whispered a monstrous and demonic voice loud enough for the couple to hear.

They turned to look at a vampire Finn in front of him. But for some reason his blonde, spiky hair was back. But it was more spiky…and longer…

All his teeth seemed to be sharper than a vampire's and longer too…his eyes were blood red with black, sleeted, demonic pupils. He looked a lot more muscular than usual, and he was taller. His voice also seemed to be in the mix of a hiss, his own voice and the demon within him.

"Oh no. I think the demon sealed inside Finn is starting to escape and is slowly possessing Finn!" Water Prince yelled.

"That's right…" Finn rasped, smiling evilly, deviously and devilishly. Blood dripped from his blood-coated fangs. His sadistic eyes were filled with bloodlust…fury…a higher level of pure darkness that it could strike fear and terror right into The Lich so much that it would make him obliterate into nothing…

"…And you're next…" Finn rasped.

Flame Princess and Water Prince stood there, stunned right on their spot, as the great, amazing friend and lovable, honorable, grateful, trusting hero of Ooo attacked, ready to tear them into shreds.

* * *

"ERIC!" Marceline shrieked as she infiltrated an abandoned and dirty house covered in moss and grass.

"Yessssssssssss, Queen of Vampires?" Magic Man asked as he suddenly teleported in front of the Vampire Queen.

"What'd you do to my Finn! And no tricks this time!" she hissed.

"Your highness. It was not I. He asked for it himself…" Magic Man cackled as he floated in a circle in the air. "He's the one who asked to be a vamp…"

Marceline growled. "But knowing you, there HAS to be a catch!"

"And you are correct about that!" Magic Man laughed.

"Shut it! What's the catch?!"

"The longer he exercises as being a vampire…the weaker the seal refraining the demon in him becomes…so soon…your friend will not only be a vampire…he'll be a vampire-powered super demon! He'll be invincible! There will be no stopping him! In fact, he's forming already! Heh!"

"You dumbass!" Marceline screeched, kicking Magic Man in the gut and kneeing his groin, and then making a back-fist to his face.

"Thanks a lot, for all this bullshit! Ugh! How do I make Finn human again?!"

"The same way a vampire changes another being into a vampire! Bite him! But it'll be immensely hard, for he will be stronger than you! And if you bite him, you'll suck up some energy and power from the demon within him, making you actually become an evil creature that only has a thirst for blood! Red will no longer do you any good, Marcie!"

"YOU SUCK! PRICK!" shouted Marceline as she sent an uppercut to Magic Man's chest, knocking him into the wall. "CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A GIRL LIKE MARGLES! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SAID YES! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER SEE IN Y-"

Marceline stopped herself as she realized what she was saying in such cruel words.

She glanced down at the wizard who had tears welling in his eyes.

"Eric…I'm s-"

"Save it…" he spat. "Just go…"

"But-"

"JUST GO!" he snapped.

"Got it!" she yelped and flew out, but looked back, guilt written on her face.

Magic Man crawled weakly to a desk and grasped a picture of him and Margles sitting on the couch together, his arm around her and both of them smiling brightly and wide.

Thunder was heard in the sky, and there was a flash of lightning…soon rain drizzled down…

Tears streamed down Eric's cheeks. "…It was only the beginning…I couldn't save you, Margles…I'm so sorry…even after I promised you…but I don't think I can move on at all…I've been doing all these terrible things to innocents just because of your death…that I couldn't prevent because I wasn't able to save you…you were scared of me once I discovered the secret to magic…I understand if you hate me…for abusing you…for being a jerk…for not saving you…for not appreciating you… for starting arguments that I accused you of starting of…that you want me to rot…I will soon…in the Nightosphere…or Hell…whatever…"

Magic Man tried to get to his feet only to fall to his knees and remain there until he fell to the floor and began to cry…sob…and bawl…bawl all his emotions…feelings out…taking it out everywhere in the home…until he broke the picture…

He gazed at it for minutes but to which seemed like hours to him…

Sunlight shone brightly in the dark, cloudy sky as the rain became lighter. A rainbow formed near Magic Man's house and he could feel its presence…as if it was a message from Margles herself from Heaven…

Eric stared at the rainbow and then nodded. "Yes, Margles…I suppose I can accept the fact that you forgive me for what I've done to you…but now may I suggest this…?"

The rainbow flickered.

"…I _will _help Marceline stop Finn terrorizing…morph him back human…but to also make sure Marceline doesn't take such a large risk as well…and I do **not **care if it costs me my life! If that's the case…the price I have to pay…"

Magic Man walked to his window and stared intently at the clearing up sky.

"_**Then so be it!**_"


	6. The Ultimate Bad-Boy

**ATTENTION! I AM TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER, I KNOW YOU ARE PISSED AT ME AND YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE, BUT MAYBE THIS WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! ALSO, EVER SINCE I SAW THE SUITOR I HAVE SHIPPED BRACOXPRINCESS BUBBLEGUM! THAT COUPLE IS NOW IN THIS STORY! THANK YOU! BRACOGUM FOREVER! **

Fionna crashed into the wall, rubble falling to the ground along with her body as she groaned in pain. She had cuts on both her cheeks, a black eye, part of her clothes were scorched from fire and blood was trickling from her nose.

"So weak…why do you even think you even deserve Marshall after what you did to him…4 years ago?" Hanna questioned.

Before Fionna could reply, she fell unconscious, but the Lady of Evil's saying took her back to that time…

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

_Marshall stared at Fionna in shock, as it seemed that she was going a little too far on this…_

"_For once drop it, you freak!" Fionna exclaimed, tears in her eyes._

_Marshall frantically pulls out the spear from his chest. _

"_Faking it, faking it!" he exclaimed. "Okay, my shirt is like filled with cream puffs!" He pulls back his hair, feeling the sweat on his forehead. "Glob, Fionna…you're like the realest person I've ever met…" _

_And that was when Fionna went wrong._

"_Ow, my cheek meat!" Marshall shouted, placing his hand on the spot that Fionna punched. She started to laugh hysterically, tears streaming down her cheeks and began to full on beat him. _

_Finally, she was panting on her hands and knees, her knuckles sore from all the punches she sent at Marshall Lee. _

_Marshall groaned in pain as he sat up and growled sarcastically. "Geez…way to take a joke, Fionna…" _

_Fionna scowled and narrowed her eyes. "A JOKE?! You think THAT was a fucking JOKE?" _

_Cake gasped as Marshall's eyes just widened. Never did either of them had heard the female human cuss like that. Marshall didn't even know people still said that word!_

"_Dying is NOT funny, Marshall! That was a jerkish stunt back there!"_

"_How retarded can you be?!" Marshall yelled at her. "You KNOW that was a spear! Not a wooden stake! I'm the immortal vampire king! You should've knew I was faking the whole time! How could you not see that?!"_

_Fionna was going to respond but Marshall summoned his umbrella and put it over him, flying from them and landing on the ground, beginning to float away. _

"_You know…" he said. "I should have known better than to actually be friends with a person like you…if only I had known how much of a moronic bitch you were…" _

_Fionna grunted in angrily and jumped down to the ground._

"_Well excuse ME for caring about my FRIENDS!" she screamed at him._

_Marshall stopped floating, and his feet soon touched the ground, before his head turned to the point where you could only see one of his eyes and part of his mouth._

"_Stop acting like…" he hissed._

_Fionna felt her exasperation wash away as soon as she saw Marshall's furious, red demonic eyes narrowed and his fangs sharpened and longer. Cake gasped again only a bit louder and she squealed in fear, shrinking down in size and hiding in Fionna's shirt pocket._

"…_You actually KNOW me…!" Marshall finished. _

_Fionna just stood there, frozen, her mouth a little agape and her eyes widened. _

"_I do not have any friends! I have no friends! They're all gone! They died in World War III! Or more known as the Great Mushroom War! Even before that! But when North Korea launched that nuclear missile in the U.S, that's when it all began! All the chaos and utter destruction! The deaths of many! Including my family and friends! I was young. Only half demon and half human. Marce and I were still together as siblings. But then The Lich came and ruined everything! Our mother became a vampire and bit me and Marceline! Then our father gave her a copy of the Nightosphere amulet and she evolved to be like him! Marcie and I were separated. But our parents abandoned both of us, went to the Nightosphere where our mother ruled one side of the dimension and our father ruled the other. I missed my friends…my family. I was all alone…and thinking about my sister…I didn't know! I didn't know if she was in trouble or dying or already dead! I wanted to die…but then Simone swooped in like a heroine and rescued me from my suffering. That was until that awful crown took her away from me! But because of her, I was able to live on myself, traveling the Earth that most of it had became a barren wasteland. I couldn't even make friends along the way. I was either ruin their relationships with others…or they'd either hate me…or they would just day later on…leaving me alone once again…then there was the Vampire Kingdom…Marcy and I reunited and earned royalty…ever since then our parents tried to convince us to take their places…but with the abandoning and fries incident…we just couldn't…Do you know what it's like? To be treated like trash and like you don't have feelings? Like you're just a complete monster and that nobody likes you? They just want you dead? Simone was the only part of my life left…I was done…I was going to commit suicide…but then I heard about the Ice Queen…and she gave me hope she gave me Hambo…even if she was insane and evil…I knew down there was the old Simone I loved and who loved me back…and it was the same with my parents…as well as all my friends and family members I lost…but the burdens were still too much to bear…and I was forced to lock my emotions down inside… of all the loneliness and Ashley selling Hambo…until some days it was too much for me and I'd secretly break down crying…with only my zombie cat to comfort me…" _

_By now Fionna fell to her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Marshall Lee…I'm so, so sorry…" she rasped._

_Marshall just sighed in frustration. "Now you know what I've been through…all of those memories…they haunt me all the time…practically all my family is dead…my real parents are gone…the real Simone is gone…Hambo is gone…you may know what it's like to be without your real family…but it's impossible for you to understand the emotions I've endured and experienced for 1003 years on this planet! I…I-I just…feel like…you should leave me alone for a while…because that's what I'm mostly used to…loneliness is my only real friend…my best friend…I suppose I could forgive you…just not right now…I'm sorry, Fionna…for pulling that prank on you…I could forgive you…in time…but…later from now…" Marshall turned away and floated from the duo while a tear managed to escape his eye._

_As soon as he was out of sight, Fionna started to break down and bawl…choking over and on and between her own sobs…repeating 'I'm sorry, Marshy…' while Cake carried her on her back home until by the time they arrived Fionna cried herself to sleep. _

**FLASHBACK END! **

Fionna's eyes shot open as she bolted up, realizing she was in the Nightosphere jail and in a jail cell. She sighed. _It's four years ago all over again… _she said in her thoughts, watching the Jail Guard picking his nose and pooping out bananas from his ears.

_Why do you even think you deserve Marshall after what you did to him 4 years ago? _

Those words echoed through her mind. Marshall had avoided contact with Fionna until she was 15 and a half. During that, Fionna fell into depression, and even more depression when her previous depression resulted in her break-up with Flame Prince who she discovered was cheating on her with Ashley (ew) making her fall into worse depression. It was like her own personal Great Depression.

Marshall had alas forgiven her…but it didn't seem sincere…it was like he didn't really mean it…like he didn't completely forgive her…which Cake at first had pointed out, but Fionna was so jubilant that time that she didn't care what Cake said and didn't listen, refusing to believe she was correct.

Now she understood what Cake had meant…there was no way Marshall could ever forgive for what she had done to him…she had just wished she fully expressed her feelings to him…that would have probably done it.

One time when Fionna was 17, Marshall had invited her to sabotage Prince Gumball's wedding with Braca, which was also a ball, which would later turn into a Couple's Movie Night. But by the time the last event occurred, Fionna and Marshall had themselves banned from the Candy Kingdom for several weeks, and they were tired.

They watched the movie since they were too bored to do anything else. Fionna's perspective had changed on the kissing scenes of the Couple's Movie Night movies (which was pretty much almost every scene) and she thought it was romantic…although her adventurous side was unfortunately opposed to that ideal, and her mind hated her for that too. But she couldn't bother to really be disgusted by it anymore.

Marshall was still grossed out, and always made funny faces every time people kissed to make Fionna laugh. When Marshall suggested they ditch and he'd bring Fionna home, Fionna's mind went blank for a few seconds, but soon she was looking at a dazed Marshall who was staring at her in disbelief.

Fionna then realized she had _**kissed **_him! Her face flushing deep red, Fionna ran from the place as quick as she could, and didn't stop until she reached her bed, falling face first onto it, thinking about what she had done and how Marshall would think of her.

Both of them agreed that it never happened, and Marshall stated that Fionna's hormones were just kicking in, meaning she was a late bloomer, though Fionna knew that was a lie since girls matured earlier than boys, but didn't want to make the subject continue on, and kept her mouth shut, not wanting to totally destroy their friendship with her confessed feelings for him.

Fionna buried her head in her hands and sighed heavily. "What is wrong with me…?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"What are we to do now?" Magic Man asked Marceline, who he recently caught up with and teamed up with to stop Finn.

"You don't have to risk your life for this, Eric." Marceline said.

"I owe Finn. And you. And a lot of other people. Not to mention Margles…"

"I think I just got an idea,"

"What?"

"Follow me."

M.M followed the vampire to a large brick house, 10 times the size of Tree Trunks' house.

She knocked on the door, and Braco answered. "Oh! Marcy! What can I do for you?" questioned Braco.

"Who's at the door, Daddy?' a young male voice said. A boy arrived at the door next to Braco. He looked like him, except he had pink skin and his hair was longer and shaggier than Braco's.

"Aunt Marceline!" the boy exclaimed. Marceline grinned and tickled the boy. "How are you doing, Hobus Loghan Benaner?" she asked after she stop tickling him.

"Well," Hoby said, named after his great-grandfather and his middle name the name of his grandfather.

"Back to the subject." stated Marceline. "This is Magic Man. A colleague of mine. And we need your help."

"What's the situation?"

"Your wife is in extreme danger. The Candy Kingdom is being destroyed by Finn Mertens, and its people are dying, with many dead already."

"…."

"…Mommy?" Hoby's eyes watered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flame Princess was hiding in a wooden shack in an alley that belonged to a Candy Hobo before Finn took out one of his lungs and ate it. She got separated from Water Prince…and half of the kingdom was blown up by Finn…and just thinking of where Benjamin could be…or if he could even still be alive or not….

The Gumball Guardian crashed to the ground, cracks forming on its dome head. Finn sent a punch on its face, shattering the glass as well as killing the Gumball Guardian. Finn hissed and threw some of the giant jawbreakers around that crashed into anything that wasn't already destroyed while his mouth extended to even more of the limit he was able to swallow some whole.

The other Gumball Guardian, weak, also collapsed to the ground, at the same time breaking its glass dome head, dying. Finn jumped on its remains, holding a giant jawbreaker he suddenly set on fire and ate as more fire erupted and spread behind him.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE BOY-BOY!" Finn roared, his voice being heard and echoed on every corner of Ooo all the way to Aaa, terrorizing and scaring some people as their ears witnessed his monstrous and chaotic laughing of triumph. His plan was almost done. He would move on from kingdom to kingdom, village to village, land to land, and have his own slaves…army… kill the Ice King and have his crown…go to the Nightosphere, kill the Lord of Evil and Lady of Evil…get the amulet…and become the new ruler of everything…and reason of another world war that shall be known as World War 4, or the Second Great Mushroom War…he'll use his great powers to open the Multiverse, absorb The Lich, gain his wish from Prismo, and there will be nothing left; only his slaves and armies of minions being able to live to tell the stories…if that would be possible…he'll become the most powerful being in all the Universe….!

"So close, yet so far…" Finn sneered devilishly as he took an actual bite from a giant jawbreaker.

Flame Princess began to sob. Her boyfriend, best friend, and brother were probably be dead…and soon she'd join them…if only there was a way out of this mess…

An idea lit up in Flame Princess's mind. She remembered a method Finn had taught her of entering another realm…

_The Nightosphere… _Flame Princess thought, a smile of hope forming on her face.


	7. Rematches and Channel Flippings

Fionna sighed, becoming bored of living off bananas and just sitting there in the cell with nothing else to do.

Sure, she probably didn't deserve Marshall. But it's not like Ashley deserved him anymore than her.

Fionna fake coughed and wheezed. "Ugh…Jail Keeper…I don't feel so good…" she rasped.

The Jail Keeper unlocked the cell door and opened it. "I told you it was a bad idea to eat those thi-"

Fionna kicked the Jail Keeper in the stomach and made an uppercut to her face, knocking her out and taking her keys before locking her in the cell.

All the other prisoners began to go frantic as they witnessed a prisoner escaping before their eyes and leaving them there.

Fionna snuck in the arena to see demons recovering Ashley, and a peeved off Marshall Lee arguing with his mother.

"HEY! HANNA!" Fionna jumped down, making everyone gasp.

"What the blood leeches is she doing here?!" Hanna hissed.

"I demand a rematch. And I'm not leaving here without one!' Fionna exclaimed.

Hanna stared at her for a few moments. "Very well then. If you win, you get to leave the Nightosphere along with Marshall, and Ashley may never be allowed to come near him again."

"And if you win, Marshall gets to go, but me and Ashley both stay here for eternity."

"_What_?!" Marshall shrieked.

"Deal," Fionna and Hanna shook hands.

"Now…" Hanna pulled out a purple and black axe-bass that looked just like Marshall's.

"What did you do to my bass?!" Marshall asked.

"Just gave it a few…upgrades…" Hanna replied, grinning.

Fionna was given her sword back, but it looked different. The blade was yellow and the handle was grey and there was a red aura around it.

"Looks like my weapon isn't alone," Hanna smirked.

"_My _weapon…" muttered Marshall pointing his thumb to himself.

"Oh, hush now, Marshy."

Fionna adjusted her sword to a comfortable position. "Alright. Let's go."

"Very well," Hanna said. "Let the rematch commence!'"

* * *

"Okay, I got everything I need." Braco said, sheathing his Root Sword he got for his 20th birthday from Finn.

"Good." Marceline stated.

"What about me? I wanna help." said Hoby.

"It's too dangerous Hobus. You stay here where it's safe."

"But you never let me do anything!"

"Don't take that tone with me young m-" Braco was cut off by Hoby slamming the door in his face.

Shocked and awkward silence occupied the air.

"…Would this be a good time for a joke?" Magic Man asked before being elbowed in the ribs by Marceline. "Ouch! Okay, okay! Sorrys."

"Hey, Br-"

"I'm fine!" Braco snapped. "I'm fine…"

"Well then now it's a trip to the Ice Kingdom," Marcy said, and all three went to find Simon as fast as they could.

* * *

Hunson Abadeer was lazily laying on his couch, eating chips and drinking beer in his boxers and a tank top, flipping through channels on the TV.

"Crap. Crap. Boring. Seen It. Crap. Stupid. Seen it. Crap. Crap. Crap. Boring. Crap." he kept murmuring to himself, attempting to find a good channel. "Crap. No. Seen it. Crap. Stupid. No. Crap. Crap. Seen it. Boring. Weird. Crap. No. Gross. Really boring. Crap. Crap. Crap. Seriously boring. Nope. Crap. Too creepy and disturbing, even for me. Crap. Seen it. Crap. Bullcrap. Serious bullcrap. Boring bullcrap. Stupid. No. Crap. Cra-oh! No wait. This one seems pretty good."

Let's see…thirteen year old boy with no friends feels alone and like the only boy existing in world with five sisters, who barely pay attention to him. His father is too busy and his mother tries to bond with him but it doesn't help out much. Now at a new school, Rye's grief, depression and loneliness increase as he is already frequently bullied on the first day. Only one person tries to help him out-a girl named Mellie who desperately tries to bring him out of his shell and bring up his self-esteem. But why? Rye asks this to himself as he finds himself struggling to change himself and just keep things the way it is. Great! I think I'll watch-"

A bright blue light flashed out of nowhere and a green portal opened to reveal Flame Princess, falling to the floor.

"What the?! Flay's daughter?!" Hunson shouted in shock.

"Help…F-Finn…h-h-he…uh…" FP whispered in pain before blacking out.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a LONG while, but I was outside the country for the summer and then I missed my flight to go back to the U.S and it was pretty tough to upload chapters. But I'll try to update, though it'll be hard because of flipping school. **

**-BossKing109**


End file.
